


Открытое предложение

by JJeyWill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Universe - Star Trek Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: Спуск на планету прошёл не без сюрпризов - как обычно. Но не как обычно.





	Открытое предложение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на осенние ШВ 2017 на diary.ru

Кенма был в ужасе. В смятении и в ужасе. А также, конечно, в ярости, потому что Куроо не придумал ничего умнее, чем просто согласиться на эту невероятную, абсолютно неприемлемую дичь, и…

— Расслабься, детка, — шепнул Куроо, наклоняясь к нему ближе. — Всё должно выглядеть естественно.

— Это вообще не должно выглядеть! Не должно _быть_! — прошипел Кенма в ответ.

— Тш-ш-ш.

Царёк малоразвитого технически народа аборигенов восседал неподалёку на горе мягких губчатых комков — здешних аналогов подушек — и явно готовился насладиться представлением. Кенма с Куроо должны были принести в жертву местным богам «зрелище взаимной плотской любви». Кенма прикинул, хватит ли заряда в его фазере, чтобы пробиться к челноку, на котором они спустились с орбиты. И плевать на проклятые кристаллы, они просто добудут их каким-нибудь иным путём, не требующим публичного совокупления.

Куроо придвинулся ещё ближе, и Кенма инстинктивно упёрся руками ему в грудь. К чёрту естественность, он не станет…

— Если ты попробуешь засунуть мне в рот свой язык, — всё тем же свистящим шёпотом предупредил он, — я его откушу.

Видно было, как Куроо с усилием удержался от шутки. Он ещё был способен шутить!

— Какая чёрная неблагодарность, — усмехнулся Куроо. — Ведь именно мой язык помог убедить его величество в том, что человеческое совокупление заключается всего лишь в поцелуе.

— Ты мог бы обойтись объят…

Договорить Кенме не дали. Куроо окончательно сократил разделявшее их расстояние и накрыл его губы своими. Он сделал это так легко и естественно, будто целовал Кенму уже сотню раз, хотя это был их первый, вообще-не-долженствовавший-когда-либо-произойти поцелуй. Кенма застыл, захлёстнутый новой волной паники и смущения. Он чувствовал, как лицо неумолимо наливается жаром, и, будучи не в силах как-то ещё убежать от действительности, сделал единственное, что мог: закрыл глаза. К сожалению, перестав видеть, чувствовать он стал лишь отчётливее. 

К счастью, то ли убоявшись угрозы, то ли всё же пожалев его чувства, Куроо обошёлся без языка. Это не сделало ситуацию радикально лучше, потому что его губы, так или иначе, прижимались к губам Кенмы и, о кошмар, _двигались._ Куроо мягко прихватывал то верхнюю, то нижнюю губу Кенмы, и время от времени — моментальная смерть на месте была бы сейчас очень кстати — посасывал. В голове Кенмы даже мелькнула мысль о вероятности самовоспламенения — так полыхала его кожа. И, как будто мало было всего остального, Куроо ещё и осторожно придерживал рукой его голову, запутавшись пальцами в волосах, и подушечкой большого поглаживая щёку.

Невозможный поцелуй всё длился и длился — казалось, вечность. Кенма совершенно потерялся в нём, даже в какой-то момент позабыл где он и что он. Остались лишь эти удивительно нежные и ласковые прикосновения да разделённое на двоих дыхание. Поэтому когда Куроо всё-таки отстранился, на прощание коротко и успокаивающе прижавшись сомкнутыми губами, Кенма даже вздрогнул, ощутив прохладное дуновение окружающего воздуха. Он открыл глаза и был вынужден моргнуть несколько раз, прежде чем картинка перед ними прояснилась.

Царёк всплёскивал и хлопал широкими ладонями, восторженно курлыкая, его свита ему вторила. Из переводчика лилось про радость и удовлетворение богов, а также дружественный союз с небесными гостями. Хорошая новость: кристаллы, похоже, были в их полном распоряжение. Плохая новость: у Кенмы вроде как была паническая атака, а то и вовсе сердечный приступ. А ещё он не мог встать с того мягкого то ли жертвенника, то ли постамента, на который им с Куроо пришлось взгромоздиться для проведения ритуала, потому что у него, кажется, отказали ноги. Куроо как ни в чём не бывало раскланивался с их величеством, обмениваясь очередными заверениями во взаимной симпатии. Кенма почти разозлился, что на него, по-видимому, поцелуй никак не подействовал. Почти — потому что на настоящую злость не было сил. Этот поцелуй выпил его до дна, словно Кенма и вправду принёс в жертву, отдал кому-то свою энергию.

— Эй, ты как, порядок? — негромко спросил у него Куроо, протягивая руку, чтобы помочь подняться. 

В глазах у Куроо колыхнулась тень беспокойства. Кенма изобразил что-то между кивком и покачиванием головы, ухватился за руку и наконец смог вновь принять вертикальное положение. Колени предательски норовили подогнуться. Куроо, вероятно, тоже это заметил, потому как не спешил отходить и аккуратно придерживал его за плечо. К счастью, теперь странная слабость стала быстро рассеиваться, и уже через минуту Кенма почувствовал в себе достаточно сил, чтобы поднять и включить трикодер. Кажется, с этим местом действительно было что-то не так. Возможно, для жертвоприношений его избрали не случайно. Возможно, здесь было какое-то поле, которое воздействовало на живых существ.

 

Кенма с Куроо не стали задерживаться на планете надолго, потому что их с кристаллами для починки очередной раз полетевшего транспортатора очень ждали на орбите. Но всё равно пришлось остаться на пир в честь заключения союза, большую часть которого Кенма провёл, украдкой ковыряясь в трикодере, а дипломатию полностью отдав на откуп Куроо. Как ни странно, ни полей, ни излучений поблизости не нашлось. Впрочем, по такой быстрой и поверхностной проверке сложно было судить адекватно. Возможно, явление было временным или проявляло себя лишь краткими периодами активности. В любом случае, Кенма не собирался оставаться и наблюдать. Вселенная необъятна и полна загадок, изучать которые можно при куда менее стесняющих обстоятельствах.

Местные погрузили кристаллы в их челнок и устроили краткую, но пышную церемонию прощания, после которой Куроо с Кенмой в конце концов смогли стартовать.

— Надеюсь, этих кристаллов будет достаточно, — пробормотал Кенма, откидываясь в соседнем с пилотским кресле.  
— Но, в любом случае, по такому поводу спускаться с тобой на планеты я больше не буду.

Куроо неопределённо хмыкнул в ответ. Кенма закрыл глаза и постарался расслабиться, мысленно перебирая сведения о планете, полученные сегодня, и прикидывая как лучше будет занести их в научный журнал. Не то чтобы в них была большая польза, но как минимум про залежи кристаллов стоило отметить. И про то, что может потребоваться для их получения.

Мысль соскользнула, и Кенме вновь вспомнились нежные, горячие и влажные прикосновения. Он и не знал, что Куроо может быть… таким. Куроо не был грубияном, всегда оставался внимательным и мягким в обращении, и Кенма не мог толком сформулировать, что понимал под «таким», но это отличалось от привычного Куроо. Настолько, что при воспоминании (о поцелуе в том числе) по скулам разливался жаркий румянец. Кенму внезапно догнало понимание, что Куроо отчего-то совсем не шутил о произошедшем, хотя по всем понятиям должен был просто пролиться водопадом вульгарных и плоских шуточек. И почти одновременно с этим открытием Куроо произнёс, продолжая заглохший, казалось, разговор:

— Ха, действительно не будешь? Неужели я был настолько плох, что ты решил заранее исключить вероятность повторения? — голос у него под налётом веселья был заметно напряжён. 

Это было… слишком прямо. Кенма замер, жар резко сменился волной холода, а затем вновь огнём. Широко распахнув глаза, он взглянул на Куроо. Тот не смотрел в сторону Кенмы, вместо этого напряжённо изучая экран перед собой. Руки, сжимавшие рычаги управления, совершенно очевидно делали это сильнее, чем требовалось. Вся поза Куроо, всё его молчание говорили о том, что Кенма не ослышался. Куроо действительно сказал то, что сказал, и имел в виду то, о чём сложно было не догадаться. Невозможно не догадаться. 

Наверное, Куроо ждал ответа, но Кенма не знал что сказать. Все слова и мысли покинули его, оставив взамен бесполезную пустоту. Всё это было слишком внезапно. Ему требовалось время, чтобы для начала вновь научиться нормально дышать, и только потом уже всё остальное. Сейчас Кенма не мог выдавить из себя даже хмыканья или какого другого бессловесного звука, так что он обратился к Куроо — молча, надеясь, что тот поймёт как обычно и даст ему необходимое. Куроо ведь был прекрасен в понимании невысказанного.

Медленно тянулись минуты. Челнок покинул атмосферу и уже приближался к зависшей громаде звездолёта, когда напряжённую тишину разбил короткий смешок.

— Выдохни, — сказал Куроо. — А то мне не слишком удобно будет одной рукой заводить челнок на посадку, а второй надевать на тебя кислородную маску.

Кенма поднял голову, по привычке слегка нахмурившись, встретился с ним глазами и замер вновь. Он знал это выражение, этот тёплый блеск, видел его во взгляде Куроо множество раз. Но только теперь Кенма смог понять, что он означает. И почему ещё никогда не получалось выдержать этот взгляд без непременно накатывавшего, казалось бы, на пустом месте смущения. Вот и сейчас Кенма выдержал лишь несколько секунд этого ласкового почти прикосновения, а затем вновь отвернулся.

— Поставишь на автопилот, — буркнул он, мгновенно разозлившись на себя и за глупый ответ, и за то, насколько нетвёрдо, неразборчиво звучал его голос.

Куроо рассмеялся. 

Стоило им опуститься на пол ангара, как рядом с челноком немедленно нарисовался Яку, желавший получить свои кристаллы немедленно. И пока Куроо обменивался с ним обычными колкостями, Кенма поспешил ускользнуть к турболифтам, судорожно прижимая к груди трикодер. Каким счастьем было то, что его смена как раз закончилась, и не нужно было возвращаться на мостик. Кенма направил турболифт сразу к жилым палубам и устало привалился к одной из стенок. Из гладкой поверхности напротив на него смотрело его бледное отражение. Это было неправдой, но Кенме настойчиво казалось, что у отражения заметно припухшие и покрасневшие губы. Естественно, такое не получается всего лишь с одного, пусть и довольно долгого поцелуя. Но он всё равно обвёл губы кончиком языка, чтобы проверить.


End file.
